


down the spiral

by byzinha



Series: the captain canary collectanea [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Legion of Doom theory, This is what some would call a transition fic, late holidays fic, one lovely OC around chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: or the four steps down to bring Leonard back, even when they didn't know that's where they were headed.





	1. Central City. December 25, 1984

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's trying to get back to the LoT fandom properly??? That's right, yours truly.  
> I've been cooking this story for a while, and I think now I can publish it. It's simple, not very romantic, but I like it. It also can become something bigger, we'll see how the second half of the season goes.  
> I hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
>  **Legends of Tomorrow and its characters are not mine.**  
>  Beta'd by AC (wrc_phoenix).

“Hm,” grunted Mick.

By now, Sara already knew him for long enough to discern his grunts in moods or level of disdain; sometimes figuring out even full sentences, and this one raised concern.

“What is it?” she asked. Not that she expected an answer.

She was met by silence. A long moment passed before Mick said something again.

“Nothing.”

Great.

That was his city. Not from birth, but it became later, after he met Lenny, after he had nowhere and no one to come back for. After that first fire.

If Sara had learned one thing from those crooks, it was to trust their guts as blindly as she trusted hers.

She would have to keep an eye on him.

On another note, it was nice to be _somewhen_ where Christmas wasn’t just another name for “her birthday”. Those were times she _didn’t_ miss in her ordinary life. How was it that people were so obsessed with the passing of time? So far, she’d lived at least three lifetimes, and human count insisted on saying that she was 28. Human count had nothing on life. It had nothing on living.

“Can we just do the thing and hit the road already?” asked Mick. If he bothered to put that many words together, there was more than _nothing_ going on then, as Sara had suspected from the beginning.

The time aberration that brought them there had something to do with Central City’s museum, and the Legends had moved in sync so far. All they had to do was to retrieve an object and be gone.

Retrieving objects was Mick’s thing, so he was the leader this time. He had instructed Ray, and had Sara and Amaya to flank them, just in case.

“Haircut is shitty in a fight,” he had argued. Sara and Amaya knew. Ray protested, butit ended up being  the four of them anyway. The rest of the team was plan B.

They did the thing without having to punch their way out, which for once Sara was glad about.

It was Christmas, it was snowing, and it wasn’t her birthday. The day might just be perfect.

As they were leaving the museum, an alarm went off a couple of buildings down. Central City’s bank was being robbed and soon the police would be there, they would arrest a kid left behind by his band of robbers. Neither Gideon nor the paper had informed them of the kid’s name.

Mick grunted again.

“I was hopping not to see this,” he mumbled to Amaya, and Sara saw her frown.

From the top of the building, they lingered for a little longer and observed the robbers going out through the back, the last one letting the door lock behind him before the kid could reach it. The police skidded on ice less than a minute later and then, within another minute or two they were pushing the kid outside and into the car.

It was a boy, small and skinny even under so many layers of clothes wearing a dark parka that made him disappear. His face was the perfect mix of anger and betrayal as he looked up at the sky. Snowflakes fell on his curly dark hair.

“It’s Snart,” Raymond said. Not a question, not a surprised exclamation.

They all looked at Mick and he nodded once. His self control innot going after Leonard’s father, or simply going to open that door in a last minute attempt of saving his future partner, was incredible.

Sara knew why.

She could tell most of it was because of the infinite time of training Mick had when he worked for the Time Masters, but deep down she knew why he was so centered tonight.

Somewhere near here, sometime near now, sixteen years old Mick would be fourteen years old Leonard’s only chance of living. More importantly, somewhere near here, sometime near now, Leonard would be Mick’s only home.

The police car sped away. It was cold out there on the rooftop, and Jax came with the jump ship to rescue. Inside, they learned that their time aberration had been caused by another piece of the puzzle that Darkh was putting together. They didn’t know if it had been planted there or if they actually found it first, but they would wait to see.

Back at the Waverider, a party surprised Sara.

Sometimes, time could wait.


	2. Coast City. December 26, 2010

Now, 2010 was one good year. The country was turning around on the crisis, _Inception_ had been released, Sara completed her training.

But it was also the year Darhk figured out the Legion could use _him_ against the Legends.

It was all because of a fire, and all because of Mick and his favorite word.

“No.” Right after Gideon had said where, why and when they should go. A time aberration that would shake their whole dynamic drastically if not contained immediately.

“What do you mean, no?” questioned Nate confused. Not that he wasn’t used to Mick bailing on them, but because the way he said it… it was odd.

“I mean ‘no’,” Mick grunted. “Wanna hear it in Italian?”

“Mr. Rory shouldn’t be part of it anyway,” Gideon said. “He’s too close to the matter.”

“How so?” wondered Ray.

Mick grunted. That grunt, Sara translated, meant ‘ _mind your own business_ ’, so she was fast to set the course in order to avoid confrontation. She would getmore information about the aberration alone with Gideon after the jump.

They didn’t need the whole team this time, but Nate’s steel skin would be useful, as well as Firestorm’s fireproofness. As the captain of the ship, Sara went with them, she and Martin were the only two who knew the details of their mission.

Fire.

No wonder so many people thought of it as cleanse. It was as beautiful as it was unmerciful.

It was a job gone wrong. It was a breaking point. It was 24 years old Lisa Snart in her first heist with her big brother being knocked down by a log because the second floor was ablaze. The original timeline said that three people had died in there: veteran criminals Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, and newbie Lisa, due to the fire they had started.

Sara knew that story, about the fall out. He had told her differently. He had said that they were saved by a streak. But the Legends were the ones going to save them now, that was the real story.

“Nate, find Lisa; Firestorm go get Mick and I’ll find Leonard,” Sara instructed. Firestorm moved on their feet uncomfortably.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Ms. Lance?” it was Martin speaking.

Sara frowned.

“Yes. Now go, we don’t have time to waste.”

They went. It was easy, knowing exactly where each one of them would be. By the time they got there, the fire had just began to get out of control, butthe Snart siblings weren’t aware; Leonard on the lookout didn’t get a clear view of what Mick was doing, which Sara knew would get him unsettled. So much he’d abandon his spot to go check on his partner exactly when the log would fall on his sister and leave her unconscious.

“Leonard, don’t!” Sara exclaimed before thinking of a better approach and she was met by the point of a gun and a very young and angry Leonard Snart.

Her breath caught. Perhaps Martin was right, perhaps she didn’t think this through. She had thought that enough time had passed by for her to be over him, but to look at this cold and alive version of a much younger Lenny… it broke her heart.

“You have two seconds to explain how you know who I am,” he snickered, and she said the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re famous.”

“Cute,” Leonard replied and unlocked the gun. Sara raised her hands in surrender, she didn’t even have her Bo ready, that was how out of her mind she was. 2010’s chillness had caught up on her way too quickly, she needed to be smarter around him right about now.

“No, wait! I’m here for Lisa!” she added quickly. “If she doesn’t get out _right now_ she’ll get hurt!”

“Lisa never told me she was friends with a white ninja,” he mocked, quickly glancing at her clothes. That was a new one.

Sara sighed.

“Trust me, she needs to be out of there, there’s a fire.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, gun still pointed at her. She didn’t know why he didn’t shoot her yet. He certainly could.

“I know there’s a fire, _we_ set i-“ He stopped short, realization coming over him. “ _Mick_.”

He darted past her to the stairs and Sara turned, following his movement with awe.

“Seriously?” she exclaimed causing him to stop. “I just said your sister might get hurt and you run for _Mick_?” that was, most definitely, quite the surprising turn of events.

“Lisa is smart, Mick isn’t,” he explained his logic, and one second later they heard the awful noise of wood snapping and things falling.

“ _Uh, guys?_ ” Nate said uncertain. “ _I got here a tad too late._ ”

“Just get her out before she chokes!” Sara said on her coms and Leonard, who had darted towards the source of the noise turned to her.

“Who are you talking to?” he exclaimed as he tried to open a door.

“You don’t really think I work alone, do you?” she answered, and joined him to burst the door. “My group is a bit… extraordinary.”

Leonard frowned and stopped to stare at her. When Sara was ready to deliver her best kick, the door snapped open and he had to hold her and get out of the way to let Nate pass with Lisa on his shoulder. The room they had been in was spreading the fire quickly, and they all had to find the best exit fast.

“What the hell are you?” Leonard asked Nate, who was in full steel mode. Despite the shock, he was the one leading the way. It almost felt like old times.

“I’m Citizen Steel,” Nate answered proudly, and Leonard groaned.

“That’s a _terrible_ alias,” he said.

They heard a crack and the roof of the corridor they were headed to fell off blocking the way.

“Ray?” Sara called on the coms. “Little help?”

“ _I’m on it_ ,” Ray replied right away. “ _There’s a kitchen to your left with an emergency exit. You can’t unlock it from inside, but Nate’s might be able to burst it._ ”

“Got it,” she said and turned to her left. “This way!”

They didn’t make it two steps before a rush of air and a yellow streak knocked them off their feet, leaving them blind for a second. As soon as Sara regained her balance, she looked around.

“That was him, wasn’t it?” Nate said a little desperate.

But Sara was worried about something else.

“Where is Len?” she practically shouted. “Nate, where is he?”

Like the story she was told, it seemed Thawned had taken them both.

Sara ran to the kitchen and the emergency door was already open, Nate right on her heels. She didn’t realize she was shouting Leonard’s name until Martin stepped in front of her, held her shoulders in a fatherly manner.

“He’s not here, Sara,” he said. _Sara_. The use of her name, coming from him, brought her back. The sirens were coming and they should go.

“He told me he was saved by a streak,” she mumbled. For some reason, she was tearing up. It had been _months_ , she shouldn’t be feeling like thisby now, not after the time she had to mourn not only him, but Laurel too. Sara took a deep breath and tried to focus. “Did you guys get Mick?”

Martin hesitated. She saw it.

“We did,” Jax said coming closer. “He was in a pretty bad shape, arms and back all burned already.”

“But he’s out?” she insisted. “That’s how he survives.”

“Yeah, we got him out,” Jax assured. Sara turned to Martin.

“But?” she pressed, and he sighed.

“He was unconscious when we found him,” he told her. “There was someone else in the room, we almost didn’t see him.”

Sara frowned. They didn’t see any report of another person in that building. Who could it be? Thawne waiting for his moment to strike? No, Jax and Martin would have started there, warned everyone, if it had been the case.

“Who was it?” she asked. Jax was the one who answered.

“It was Chronos,” he said. She drew in a breath. “Sara, we don’t think Mick lost control of that fire.”

Likethe twins that they were, Martin finished that though.

“We think Chronos did, and he left everyone there to die. Including himself.”

“ _And it clearly didn’t work,_ ” Mick said on the coms. He didn’t leave space to anyone to comment on that. “ _I’m at the jump ship. You coming or not?_ ”

“On our way,” Sara replied. The four of them started walking to their meeting spot as the police and ambulances arrived. “Mick…”

“ _Don’t sweat it, Blondie, there are more important matters now._ ”

Sara wanted to ask what. It never escaped to her that Mick probably knew more about the timelines than anyone else on this planet; maybe she should pay better attention to him.

They did have an agenda to follow, though; like rescuing Rip, that what was what they were about to do when this aberration popped up. And she had no clue what effect her desperation to have a few more moments with Len would cause to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by now you should know that this is a bit of a "transition fic", I hope that that's alright with you. Also, I'll post every couple of days, so I'll see yall soon! :D  
> Thanks for reading, it'd be nice to leave a review with what you though.  
> Til then! x


	3. Los Angeles. December 30, 1967

  1. The time of miracles.



Rip didn’t want to go with them, though he probably should.

“Don’t you get it?” Rip said to his group of strays. “You shouldn’t _be_ here.”

“No, _you_ don’t understand!” Sara protested. “Rip, if we found you, _they_ will find you, they will come after you again, we have to _leave_.”

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it, Sara?” Rip said coming closer. “I can’t leave yet. I have my own mission here! Right now this is the safest time to hide her.”

“Well, if you tell us what it is we- hold on, _hide who_?”

“I can’t tell you,” he sealed his lips. Sara stepped closer, hands on her hips, her most bossy glare directed at him.

“Tell us, and we might just help you.”

The conflict was obvious in his eyes. Rip had a time aberration in his hands, and one that could cause real damage. One that was way too close to the Legends. He should _not_ , in any circumstance, tell them. He should just walk away and _leave_.

The aberration was a girl. A nine years old with pride in her bones and blue-green eyes and dirty blonde curls falling on her face. She gasped when she saw them enter the small apartment she shared with Rip.

“Uncle Rip,” she said turning to him, her voice hoarse and surprised. She was holding a plush toy tightly against her chest as she got up to face the visitors.

“Remember them, Livia?”

She looked around to the faces, eyes wide and mouth ajar, and then nodded.

“Why are they so young?”

“Because,” Rip explained walking towards her and standing by her side, a hand on her bony shoulder. “They come from a time before you were born.”

Livia was looking up at him as he spoke, but her eyes darted back to the Legends. They were dressed in their most casual clothes, because they had been certain Rip would go with them in the first opportunity.

“You should introduce yourself, Liv, they don’t know you,” he suggested. She nodded, stepped forward.

“Hi,” she said firmly. It looked like her voice was just naturally hoarse like that. She had a familiar way of standing tall, even if she was so teeny. “I’m Livia.” She looked back at Rip, who nodded, giving her the approval to proceed. “Livia Snart. I’m from the future.”

There was silence, a couple of heartbeats for them to process her words, and then they all spoke at the same time, with the exception of Nate and Amaya.

“ _WHAT?_ ” exclaimed Jax at the same time Ray said “ _The future????_ ” and Mick “ _That’s Lisa’s kid?_ ”

Rip shook his head.

“Lisa is my aunt!” Livia answered. “When I grow up, I wanna be pretty like her.”

“She’s…” started the former captain. “Leonard’s. He’s her father.”

Sara frowned. If she was making the math correctly, that was impossible. The first thing Rip said was that she was born after their time, but after their time was also after Leonard died. He was _dead_.

“Care to elaborate, Mr. Hunter?” Martin demanded, stepping forward.

Well, now he had to, if he really would let his friends help. Rip sighed, and suddenly he looked very old.

“Have you ever heard of the Spear of Destiny?” he asked.

“I know it’s what Darkh and his minions are looking for,” answered Ray. “That it’s a tool to rewrite history or something.”

“Exactly,” Rip said. “Except that it isn’t a _tool_ , it is an _entity_.”

Sara frowned.

“An entity?” she asked. “Like, a god?”

Rip shrugged.

“You can look at it that way,” he said. “Many consider it to be time itself, the highest of the powers. You can do _anything_ if you posses it,” Rip paused to let that information sink in. “The Spear was contained in the Oculus, and when we blew it up…”

“It was set loose?” suggested Nate.

“It merged,” Rip corrected. “With Mr. Snart. Similar to what happened with Martin and Ronnie.”

“You mean to tell us that Snart gained time powers?” inquired Mick. “ _Snart_?”

“For a while, yes,” Rip confirmed. “But the Snart they have now doesn’t.”

The Snart they have now? Sara was confused. When she started to listen to that crazy story of Rip’s, she guessed that Leonard was stranded somewhere around the place the wellspring had been, but… she looked at Livia again. The girl didn’t look much like Leonard, but she could see the Snart’s signature features – the eyes and the nose, but more importantly, the posture, the feline-like way of owning the room. There was a girl who knew who she was.

“How can he not have it now?” asked Ray.

“Better yet,” Sara interrupted. “Start from the beginning, where did he end up in the first place?”

Rip turned to Sara. His expression was one of apology.

“Home,” he said. “He went home, only he didn’t have the control of the Spear yet, so he ended up seven years from now. Eight from the time the explosion happened. 2024.”

“Isn’t that when the Flash is supposed to disappear?” Jax wondered.

“Precisely.,” Rip confirmed. “Mr. Snart got there in the middle of the crisis, but managed to find the help he needed to control the Spear, until he didn’t need to control it anymore.”

“How so?”

Rip looked back. Livia had gone back to the sofa, sitting with her legs crossed. Sara noticed that the plush she was holding was a bird.

“He passed it down,” Rip told them.

“You mean the child hosts the Spear now?” asked Martin, wonder in his eyes. “Fascinating.”

“When the Legion went to recruit Leonard, they didn’t know where exactly to find the Spear, but they knew that he’d be an asset against you, against… us,” Rip explained. “You _will_ face him more than once, but you have to know that he was changed.”

“ _More_?” exclaimed Sara, and then it hit her. “Darkh.”

“Exactly.”

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand, though,” Sara continued.  “Where do you enter in this equation, Rip?”

“They will find out eventually, Sara,” he said. “About Liv. So Leonard contacted me to hide her. It’s the least I could do after…”

They knew. He didn’t need to say it.

“I was looking for time aberrations all around, because I knew something was off,” continued Rip. “But when we got in trouble in 1942, I felt something major change, and you know by now that big changes… are not good for time. It was a timequake that really worried me. And then I got Leonard’s message to help him hide Liv.”

Sara looked at the girl again. It was all she seemed able to do, look at her. How had she come to be?

“What about the rest of her family?” she asked, still looking at Livia.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you any more details, Sara,” Rip said, and Sara looked at him. “I’m sorry. It’s too risky.”

“You know how time works, dear,” Martin said reassuringly, resting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

Livia looked at him with interested eyes and for the first time, she let go of her toy as she walked to him.

“Hi,” she said sweetly. Martin seemed surprised by her approach. Sara guessed that it still was new to him to interact with kids, even after the memories of Lilly settled down. “Come sit with me?”

She offered her hand and Martin hesitated, but Sara nodded, the incentive he needed. He held Liv’s small hand and they went to the sofa. Sara observed them.

“Tell me something, Miss Livvy,” he said softly. “Are we friends in the future?”

Livia opened a big smile, eyes shining.

“The best of friends!” she guaranteed. They didn’t know how much of a truth it was, and they had no way to find out. The important thing was that she was cheering Martin up. He had been a little blue since they last saw Lilly. “Can you tell me a story?”

“About what?”

“Your adventures!”

Martin smiled and Sara couldn’t watch it anymore. She had to be practical now, find a way to help both Rip and Livia. Maybe even Leonard.

“So how did you end up here?” she asked. “1967.”

“She brought me here,” Rip pointed at Liv. “The things she can do, Sara, are extraordinary. She can bend time, mold the future, rewrite destinies. If her power falls into Thawne’s hands…”

“That’s not gonna happen, we won’t let it,” Sara assured with certainty. Rip sighed.

“I didn’t want to involve you all in this,” he confessed. “But it’s good to have you near.”

“It’s good to know you’re fine,” Sara said, her own confession of sorts. “For a moment there we thought we’d lost you.”

Rip shook his head.

“No, not lost,” he corrected. His eyes lingered on the little girl laughing at something Martin said. “Just busy. Just… running.”


	4. Star City. January 1, 2017

It was cold like his alias, and like the city ought to be that time of the year. It had snowed, and the ground was covered by the white coat of winter.

After Leonard Snart first merged with the Spear, he went home. At the end, to go home had been Sara Lance’s first move too.

It was cold and she didn’t have a jacket, but even so she felt the urge of kneeling down, of testing the fluffy snow on her fingers, and so she gave into her urges.

Star City smelled like mess and like familiarity. There was nowhere better than here.

“We’re safe here,” Livia assured, breaking the spell of that moment.

The little girl was engulfed in warm clothes, most of them made in the fabrication room of the Waverider, except for one: a black jacket that was way too big for her, but that Mick had dug from the boxes in his room that contained Leonard’s things and gave it to her. She’d been enchanted by it.

“When I see daddy again,” she had said holding on to the jacket, her rosy cheek against the fabric. “I’m telling him everything about this day!”

Ever since they met her, they jumped from time to time seeking safety, but Thawne, Darkh and Merlyn always found them.

It got easier to the Legion with Leonard on their side. So far, the Legends had managed to keep Livia hidden, but it was like Snart was always drawn to her somehow, because he was always the one figuring out where to go – Sara knew that much after having beencaptured by them along with Jax; she hadn't wasted her time as a captive, instead shefigured them out as best as she could.She had ended up learning more than expected before the others came to their rescue.

Their Leonard was ten years older, but he still looked the same. Rip said that one of the ways the Spear had changed him was by prolonging his lifespan, slowing down his aging process. Maybe part of the Spear would always be inside him, they believed, even if Livvy was bearing most of it, and from what both Jax and Sara gathered, Snart was starting to tap into that power.

“How long do we have, Livvy?” Sara asked turning to the girl. She quickly saw that they were not alone.

Sara got up with a start, Bostaff quickly in hands, but not in a fighting position, and stood between Livia and him, ready to protect the girl at any cost.

“You came!” the little girl exclaimed, bolting to pass by Sara, but she wasn’t fast enough. Sara forced Livia to stay behind her.

“Sara,” Snart said with that _way_ he had of saying her name, like it meant something. “What is this nonsense?”

It was a fact that Leonard had stopped fighting Sara a while ago, but he still was far from being friendly, she could see the way his hand lingered near his gun ready to go for it. The child was clearly a threat.

“How did you find us?” inquired Sara, guard up through and through. Leonard shook his head.

“I was looking for somewhere safe, away from them,” he said, eyes scanning the industrial neighborhood that surrounded them. “Star City was the last name in my list of secure places.”

Sara frowned, but Livia spoke for her.

“Even after Gotham?” she exclaimed. She was clinging to Sara’s clothes with half hidden fingers. Leonard nodded. “Wow,” Liv sighed impressed. “Maybe I chose it wrong.”

“You can never choose it wrong, Livvy,” Sara guaranteed, though she didn’t look at the kid. “You’re unable to commit mistakes.”

The girl chuckled as if there wasn’t a man in front of them ready to kill them if necessary.

“You flatter me, Sara,” she said giggling.”It’s good for now, though. Daddy is here.”

Leonard drew in a breath and he stepped back.

“She’s not talking about me, is she?” he asked a little panicked. “I’ve never seen her in my life.”

This time, Livia was the one to gasp. Sara didn’t understand why she was so surprised, she knew all along that her father had been brainwashed more than once, that he wouldn’t remember her.

She stepped further and Sara followed her close.

“But you remember _her_ , how can’t you remember _me_?” Livia asked clearly hurt. You could hear the heartbreak in her words. “Daddy, it’s me,” she insisted. “Your baby Livvy. Your little cuckoo.”

Leonard shook his head.

“I’m no one’s dad, kid,” he assured. He was so certain, except that he wasn’t. You could see the conflict in his eyes. He looked at Sara. “You, you I understand now, but she…”

 _Don’t say it_ , Sara thought to herself. Just thinking it didn’t help.

“She’s a stranger,” he affirmed and then silence followed.

“Leonard,” Sara started, but what could she say? She had no way to reach to this man, not after what he’d been through. How would she begin to explain?

“Daddy, please,” Livia insisted. “You have to remember me, you _have to_! Remember our home in Central, and the Labs, and how you let me have a pet rabbit when I was six, Mr. Fury,” at each phrase she stepped further and Leonard stepped back. “Remember grandpa and his amazing stories, and mommy, you gotta remember mommy, ‘cause she’s waiting for us with Mr. Fury, daddy, _please_!”

Leonard fell to his knees.

Weeks ago, when Rip rejoined the Legends, he called Sara in a corner with the excuse of getting reports of what had happened while he was gone, but in fact he had told her that there were some pieces in the chess game of life that would always change everything. That was why she had to let herself be taken by the Legion, and that was why they should trust Livia no matter what.

The blondes were to be the two keys to unlock Leonard and bring him back to their side. Once he was back, he would know what to do. After all, he had been time itself.

“Remember aunt Lisa’s tomato garden, you always joked about it; and the train trips to Coast,” Livia insisted. She was so close to him she could touch him, but she didn’t dare, not yet. “You let me have purple cotton candy when we were in the beach and mom, you and I, together, we made a-“

“Collar of shells,” Leonard completed her phrase.

He raised his head and looked at Sara almost apologetically. What was he apologizing for? His eyes diverged to Livia, and it seemed like he was seeing her for the first time in ages.

Time stopped. It did that sometimes, figuring that people needed one or two extra seconds to process something, or to savor it a little longer, spiraling on itself for as long as it thought was necessary, letting people make the memories that were worth remembering.

It was a new year, the time of miracles and when life seemed to renew. Somewhere close by, someone released the remaining fireworks from the New Year’s celebration last night. The clocked ticked and they were still breathing. Livia reached to her father’s face, touched his cheek with her fingertips.

“Livvy.”

From then on, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited for the rest of season 2 and for season 3 too! Lets hope we have some more Leonard Snart soon :D  
> Comments are appreciated. Thanks again and we'll see each other around ^^


End file.
